


Gilded cage, Golden heart

by DongTien



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Characters, Pseudo-History, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, War, many more characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongTien/pseuds/DongTien
Summary: Luhan wants something beautiful to hold onto, and once he finds Xiumin he can't bring himself to let go.





	1. Transport

It's humid and uncomfortable, it has been for hours.

His wrists are tied together behind his back in the same manner that his ankles are in front of him; itchy rope that's bound tight enough to restrict movement and hurt but not enough to scar him. His body, he has been told time and time again these past few nightmarish months, is his greatest and only value. In that way he's the same as the other people in this cart. All beautiful by one standard or another, and all similarly restrained and helpless as they bump and slide into each other each time the cart turns or stops suddenly. Before they used to talk, whisper their fears and attempt to piece what little information they had together to figure out where their lives were going.

That spirit had died long ago. They know what's in store for them now, they've been 'trained' for it, and there is really nothing left to say.

Pleasure slaves.

That's what fate has made them, and there's something about this darkness and silence that makes them shrink inside themselves, enjoy the last few hours of silence and ignorance they have. None of them have actually 'debuted' yet, and as much as the frivolous term used to make them scoff, this close to the date of sale the word and it's meaning brings an appropriate trepidation.

Minseok, in particular, is tired. But, not Minseok, what was it they renamed him?

 _Xiumin, that's right, I'm supposed to be '_ Xiumin' _now._

Apparently 'Minseok' hadn't been smooth enough for the style they wanted to sell him as, so they renamed him, rebranded him in the way they changed anything else that wasn't up to their standards. He's in the final leg of their process now, none of the people in this horse drawn cart are newbies, all have spent at the very least half a year in their 'preparation program'.

Minseok, _Xiumin,_ rolls his head back against the wall and lets his body sag against the unfinished wood of the glorified box they're stuffed in. It's strange to think of how soon he'll be forced into the reality of the system. And what a system it is.

He was born in a rural village hours away from any of it's neighbors. What few city visitors they had never failed to remark at how 'plain' and 'boring' the place was, but Minseok had never saw it as such. It was peaceful, and he was nothing if not complacent. As a farming family's only grandson, it was a good quality to have. Ever agreeable, even as a baby they said he only cried between the time the sun rose and the time it fell. In his teenage years he became thoughtful instead of contrary and in adulthood he only used his strength to assist his weakening grandparents, the people he lived with as both his mother and father were dead from an illness that swept the country.

His life had been relatively planned out. Against the expectation of the few visitors who assumed all children ached to leave the slow lifestyle he saw no issues with monotony, he would work his grandfather's farm until he had to take it over and care for them. A girl, woman now, with country-pretty looks around his age was born to a family that had been long time friends with his. They had gotten along in the strangely close yet distant way people had when they knew an arranged marriage was in store for them, always ready to buy each other a gift and stop by to say hello yet never going so far as to daydream or long for the other. It was more than friendship but nowhere near romance. Still, he hadn't been bothered, just let the will of the peope around him carry him where he had to go. It was easy and dreamy and his lazy cat-eyes never expected to see beyond the stalls of the country market sales two towns away.

But one hot fall day at noon rest a caravan had come in, dozens of men with dozens of cart and swords glittering by their sides. It had been chaos. They had demanded that each household turnover one person to the caravan or the household would be destroyed. All it had taken for Minseok to give himself over was the sight of one stubborn family's house burn with them trapped inside. He couldn't let his grandparents suffer for his sake.

That cart ride had been a different world from this one. All the prisoners had been talking, panicking, confused, desperate to escape, numerous times people had tried to break out of their restraints -those ones had been much more cruel- only to end up hurting themselves. Time had seemed endless and when they had finally been let out no less than ten people had tried to run away. Having been caught easily, their first 'lesson' had been given to them right there, restrained hands put in front of them as their backs had been whipped raw for trying to run. It had been the first time Minseok had seen a punishment so harsh, and something inside him shut down in response. It wasn't crushing, he didn't despair, but his emotions didn't seem to be very present after that, like they waited outside the door of the facility he was pushed and prodded into, the hilt of a sword and the flick of a whip in eyeshot. They were separated from each other then. He was pushed into a overly bright room with two guards and 'examined' by a third man, asked several questions, then 'examined' again by another person in a much more...thorough manner. He had heard lengthy words exchanged beyond the door but couldn't make out their meaning. He didn't feel pressed to decipher them either, just stared at the flickering candles and the shadows they cast.

He had wondered why all this was necessary when he was just going to be sold as a laborer, why they had spent so long looking over his face and trying to confirm his virginity. He knew he should've felt shame then, but all he felt was confused, and even that was only slight. He was numb. It was later when he was given a different set of restraints and clothes, shoved into a room with a much smaller group of people and given food that he started hearing a new word tossed around.

"I didn't expect such a dumpy place to have so many decent people." Rough words matched a rough voice.

"No one did, but I'm not complaining."

"Hey, neither am I, we needed some new pleasure slaves anyway."

Their voices had been faint from standing outside the room, but the meaning had reached him all the same. From the looks of horror that reflected around the room, it seemed the others had gotten the message as well.

He wouldn't spending the rest of his life as a laborer after all.

Traditional slaves were auctioned off as soon as they hit the block, but pleasure slaves didn't get that, for better or worse. Instead he found himself shipped somewhere else where food was given to him in carefully measured quantities and different oils were put on his skin and hair at specific times. Some tried to fight, screamed and yelled and tore at their own skin so that they could ruin themselves to avoid this life. Some succeeded and he never saw again. Some failed, and then the professionals came in. Men who knew exactly how harshly they could whip before the pretty skin would scar, how hard they could hit before bones and cartilage would break. Many people fought back, Minseok just wasn't one of them.

He was never one of those that tried to escape, who tried to attack the people beautifying him, biting the hands that fed him. He saw no need. He honestly just didn't have it in him to care. He watched the months of inactivity take away some of the calluses on his hands and feet, watched his sun tanned skin turn paler and softer from the oils. His hair was grown out then cut and softened. The laugh lines on the corners of his eyes went away too. Over the months he saw his appearance change. Nothing drastic, but enough that he could notice. Enough to turn him from a built field worker to a well toned young man of ambiguous history. When they tested out different make-up patterns on his face he might as well have been a doll.

Not all the changes were physical. Others things were taught, and in some cases forced, on them. Etiquette rules and laws that slaves had to follow. Some of the lesson's were more...physical as well. Funnily enough, Minseok barely remembers those, they slip away each time his mind lingers too long on the subject and he lets them go, lets them pile up in the training room where he leaves them when he's walked out.

And now he's here, on his way to the selling facility. That comfortable numbness is back in his chest, so much that he doesn't feel nervous at all.

The cart slows and stops, unable to hold onto anything or brace himself he slides slightly along with everyone else, his breath getting knocked out of him in the process.

Nervousness, fear, anxiety, panic, anger, he's going to get sold as a sex slave soon, he searches himself for anything at all.

There's just nothing there.

 

 

 

"Mr. Lu, your tea is ready."

"I'll have it in a while."

"Would you like for me to wait?"

"No, just leave it here, I'll pour it for myself."

"As you wish." And his servant with the demure voice bows to him respectfully before gliding out of the room, trained well enough that her footfalls don't disturb him mind from focusing on the curling papers in front of him. It's not a surprise, he pays good money for his staff with the expectation that he gets world class service in his Manor.

His proud to say that they rarely disappoint, his grounds are lush and manicured, and visitors no matter how contrary can find no room to criticize him for a undisciplined staffing. Lu Han, in general, is a man who does not disappoint. The region in his command has grown since he took over and while he might not be the best lord he certainly is respected. Short of a wife and offspring, Lu Han is the son most aristocrats pray to have. He is educated, able to speak eloquently and well read. His skill with a bow is unmatched amongst his same-age peers, and his reputation is spotless. Taxes and trade are well handled under his care in his region, and the lack of corruption his area has become known for has gotten him attention from even the emporer, as his invitation to the yearly Reveal of the Refined last year proved. Son of a _Gong_ noble, he has already risen to the rank of a _Hou_ himself, only one rank below his esteemed father.

Unfortunately, his father has never been the type to focus on the good when there was shadows and problems he could be inventing, as proven by his most recent letter.

Harvest season went faultlessly, bandits and raiders were nonexistent, taxes were paid on time (mostly) and he had left incredibly good impressions at the social gatherings he made his presence known at. It would be time for him to get married, eventually, but as a man of wealth he could get away with going unmarried for several more years, especially considering a rise in rank seemed imminent given his achievements, which would make available to him better marriage prospects. But what did his father focus on? Of course, the one feather in is cap he lacked.

Pleasure Slaves.

Luhan groans and leans back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Apparently his father had gotten word that one of the most prestigious pleasure-slave exclusive companies, had a new group ready for sale. This happened rarely, and a buzz among the nobles happened every time.

The hype around pleasure slaves was their companies was one that always annoyed and intrigued him equally. Admittedly Pleasure Slaves were an important part of the social and power structure of the aristocrat world. Unlike traditional slaves, who were owned by anyone needing a workforce, Pleasure Slaves were useful exclusively to the wealthiest socialites of society.

Though Pleasure slaves started as nothing more than a sexual subset of the ordinary type, they latter began to be viewed as an auspicious sign in a household. Much could be learned from the amount and type of slaves a person owned. How many slaves and how beautiful they were spoke of the power and funds a person had available. How they were dressed and how trendy their wardrobe was spoke of the person's personality. In a system where flirting was low class and childish antics were seen as activities for the lazy commoners, a slave with a collarbone exposed in a way that would bring shame to any female _Bo_ Noble or in playful feathers could say a great deal of things about their owner that the man or woman could not gracefully express any other way. The rich dressed according to the current fashion, always, but slaves wardrobes had their own styles and how the slave complimented the master was often taken into account.

The condition of the slave spoke of the temperament of the owner, protruding cheekbones spoke for efficiency and a stern ruler. Plump slaves spoke for a gracious giver. How many slaves a person owed spoke for money, as pleasure slaves ran more than ten times the cost of a Standard. How many they brought with them to parties verses home hosted events verses business meetings spoke for their attitude and arrogance. Too few spoke for humility and possibly cowardice, to many spoke of conceit. How well the slave behaved reflected greatly on the owner, as few things were more humiliating than a Pleasure Slave without perfect social grace.

Which company a slave was bought from spoke volumes as well. Hua rarely produced new slaves, sometimes years between groups, but it was always a subject of interest. Their slaves were known for beauty and elegance, whereas rival Huo Li's were known for dangerous grace and more radical looks. Who bought what slave and when would be information that circulated around for a long time, it was hard to keep these things quiet and few refused to gossip. Even Luhan, as much as he hated drama, participated in those conversations. Many people he worked with he knew mostly from letters, the news about the condition and breeding of pleasure slaves was information he had used to judge a person's character on multiple occasions.

But there were also more domestic reasons for the purchase of Pleasure slaves. At this level of wealth, marriages were rarely out of love, and slaves proved to be fantastic relationship soothers. Stress could be fucked out in a socially acceptable manner, or cuddled away when a person needed emotional support. The old could buy fresh slaves to make themselves feel young. The younger could buy attractive slaves as a consolation for being surrounded by or married to people they loathed. Even the gender of slaves said a great deal. A man with exclusively female slaves would come across differently than a man with exclusively male slaves. The same being for females with girls slaves verses a woman with men under her thumb. Slaves were not indicative of a person's sexuality, though being too openly affectionate with slaves of your gender had started rumors in the past and would likely continue to do so. It was well known that regardless of sexuality you were expected to marry someone of the opposite gender. Equally well known was that all kinks considered shameful were expected to be carried out on slaves, homosexual tendencies included.

So Pleasure slaves weren't strictly used for sex.

That isn't to say that they weren't used for that, because as the name indicates those groups were built for pleasure. As the companies made clear to the buyers, Pleasure Slaves were specifically selected groups of people who's goal in life was to pleasure others. That is where their greatest joy came from, even if at times they were too bashful to express it. If not taken under the company's guidance and training, the Slaves likely would end up on the street, selling themselves out of desperation. It was a commonly known fact. Stories circulated from time to time of beauties going missing, but large companies such as Hua made it clear that those events were unrelated to their own esteemed practice.

So, in the end, Pleasure Slaves benefited everyone.

Luhan was annoyed by it.

He didn't want to have another person constantly living in his shadow, for that reason he refused marriage. But his father wouldn't let it go, and even went so far as to reserve Luhan an appointment at Hua three days from now to visit and pick a slave of his choice. He was making Luhan pay for the slave, of course, but Luhan knew that if he passed this opportunity up he would hear about nothing other than it for the next few years.

Groaning once more, he pushed his chair back and rose to where the tea had been placed on the side table next to his desk. Sunlight poured in the large window, shining on the glossy desk and catching in his dark hair. Pouring himself a cup he brought it to his lips and looked over the neat piles of letter and reports he had to go through concerning the state of this year's harvest season in the region. All this work to do, and the Hua facility was a day's carriage ride away. That would be two wasted days all for the sake of a badge of adulthood that meant nothing to him.

He detested it but, this was likely going to be the best opportunity he had for a slave. Hua was known for well trained slaves, ones the specifically catered to the needs of the buyer.

 _Perhaps they could get me a nicely behaved and quiet one? Also...._ He looks over his shoulder to an oval mirror and it's stand across the room. 'Delicate' and 'pretty' were words that often got thrown around about his appearance. Many considered beauty a boon, it made people around you more agreeable, sweeter. But he didn't want to be treated like a girl, pampered. He wanted to be seen as a man, seen as capable and hard and cunning, things people rarely saw in him. Beauty was desired by all, but a man too beautiful by most standards slipped into dangerous territory. At first glance they forgot his deeds and stopped at doe eyes and pink lips and a straight and tall nose. Had he been a woman he would have called himself blessed. But he was no woman and so his greatest pet-peeve had become his longtime shadow. If he had to here the words 'he looks like a girl' whispered behind his back one more time _He_ was going to order a raid on the nearest village.

_A particularly pretty slave might help to stop those comments, and Hua is known for great beauties._

Sighing deeply, he called out for a servant. His voice echoed on the carved wooden walls and silk screens.

He was going to need the horses prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Chapters are going to switch between Xiumin and Luhan's point of view, sometimes switching between the two in the same chapter.  
> If you have any questions at any point in the story feel free to ask me. I plan to have the next chapter up next week, and I hope you all have a good week until then!


	2. Place your order, Sir.

_Pretentious_

 Lu Han laughed a little from his seat in the carriage, letting the curtain drop back to cover the window.

_I should've known how pretentious this would be from the start._

The gold paper his letter of invite was written on should have been what told him all he needed to know, and yet...

The property of the Hua business was gorgeous, blossoming trees lined the route up to the gate and then gradually ceased to flank the road, letting him see the gilded signs hanging off the tall walls, the carved dragons guarding the roofs, warding off evil spirits.

Inside the gate, though, was paradise. Flowers and trees went on for acres it seemed, making the long distance between the outer gate and the inner gate less of a burden to wait through. It was the view of the manor itself that had him laughing _._

If he had doubted the prosperity of these pleasure slave companies before then he certainly didn't anymore. The sloping tiles of the roofs were painted the brightest cherry red, gold decorations could be spotted from even this distance away, lining the corners and peaks of the roofs. Chime songs decorated the air heavily and the trees were some of the most magnificent he had seen. The windows were carved with a detail that was breath-taking and he swore he saw even _jade_ embedded in the wood. Not to mention the decoration upon the servants that waited for him before the entrance.

The carriage stopped, and Lu Han left it once a servant opened the velvet-lined door for him. He pointedly ignored the hand that was offered to help him. He wasn't a woman, dammit.

"We welcome extremely esteemed _Hou_ Lu Han onto our land." Kneeling with their heads bowed, they recited the proper greeting for a servant to give to one of his rank and waited for the command for them to rise.

Luhan allowed them to stay down for a moment. It would do them no harm to remember that he was currently the highest ranking person on their ground, despite their master's vastly greater wealth. He looked once more at the windows.

_Jade, that is most certainly a jade inlay._

He laughed to himself, again. Already, he was amused by this property and it's master. _Pretentious indeed._ "Rise, and escort me in to your master if he is ready."

"He is, extremely esteemed _Hou,_ please follow me." A slim female spoke to him, voice lovely and even. Lu Han had a good eye, his ability to notice detail was well known, and he took pride in it. So he used it as he followed her, watching her perfect posture and soundless footsteps, the way her earrings barely swung as she walked. He did not doubt this place's reputation was true for the level they held their slave trainers to, but seeing it in person was quite different then hearing rumors.

Quickly they came to the room he presumed the meeting would take place in. Secluded, without windows, and elegantly decorated on just the wrong side of overdone. The man who rose as they entered bowed his head at Luhan.

"Esteemed _Hou,_ was your journey pleasant?"

Lu Han bowed his head as well, despite the man's lower rank. He might be higher born and ranking, but this man was both significantly older and a landowner of great wealth, not to mention Lu Han's host. "Yes, the weather has been fair as of late. I think the rice will benefit from the mildness."

"Good, I am merchant Lee Min Woo. Please, sit, we have much to discuss." The man smiled and Lu Han studied him as he approached. Middle-aged, slightly taller than average, thin liped, and sharp eyed. The silk he wore was both expensive and much in demand, patterns on it indicating prosperity and good fortune.

Lu Han smiled back, politely, and took the offered chair across the table. "Indeed."

For a while they talked about their property and the year they've had. It would be rude to immediately skip into the business transaction he had traveled here for, so they wasted more than an hour talking. Perhaps it wouldn't be so much of a waste if Lu Han liked the man, but for some reason the merchant's too-white teeth and constant smile were unsettling to him. This would not be a long term relationship, if all went well tomorrow would be the last they saw of each other. It was a fact Lu Han took comfort in.

Lee Min Woo's superior riches meant nothing to Lu Han, at the end of the day he was a commoner, a highly successful commoner, but a low-born nonetheless. Lu Han had no reason to care for the man, even less reason to actually like him. And so, during the meal, when the man asked about the state of Lu Hans search for proposals, the young noble felt a sharp spike of sourness and an obligation to end the pleasantries.

"And have you found a suitable bride for yourself? I'm certain many offers have been made."

Lu Han set the tea he was holding down, the click of the porcelain on the polished wood sharp. "I hardly consider that a topic for strangers to discuss. Perhaps it is time we move onto a more appropriate subject, such as your renowned slaves." The Merchant smiled still, yellow candlelight reflecting off his teeth. Lu Han wondered if it would be petty to hate the man.

"You would be right, young _Hou,_ I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to discuss friendly matters with one as old as myself." Min Woo set his tea down as well, waving his hand at the nearby servant who quickly left the room. When the door closed the sense of casualness faded along wit the levity in the air.

"Let's talk about your perspective slave, I'm sure you've been brimming with the desire to get on with the process."

_Finally._

"What exactly is there to the process? Do I not just look upon your lineup and chosen the one I believe most suited to me?" Lu Han asked in mild confusion. That was the impression he had, and it matched the stories of how others acquired their own slaves.

"While that is one way of choosing, I believe that is beneath our level of quality to line our slaves up like swine for selection. In addition, each slave does have a different personality to them, and as a result selection based on appearance alone may cause frustration down the line. Instead, I ask you to tell me what it is you would like, and I will supply the slave I believe to be the best fit."

"And what if that slave is not, indeed, the best fit for me?" Lu Han had not meant to be contrary with the question, he was simply curious about the way this system worked. Discovering how things worked was fascinating to him, and the resulting knowledge brought him a joy that few other things seemed to. Unfortunately at the brief freeze in his host's smile he realized that his words were taken to be a challenge.

"Naturally, then I would supply you with a second option, then third, then fourth, then so on until you are satisfied. But, I would be _most_ surprised if my first choice did not bring you the greatest pleasure." The smile facing Luhan was exactly the same as what he was faced with before, but there was something odd about it now. Polite and perfect as ever, but sharp. This man was not used to being questioned, to the point where they were all aggressions in his mind. Lu Han smiled back across the table, returning his hands to rest on the green silk of his outer coat.

"Well, there is only one way to find out."

"Hmm," he took a sip of the fragrant tea before speaking again, "what is it you want from your slave? Remember, there is no shame, this is an intimate matter which I never share with anyone outside this room. These walls are lined in heavy fabric for a reason, even the servant cannot whisper of what you say for they cannot hear it." So that meant he was supposed to say everything to this man? Lu Han stalled by staring at the curtains. They were heavy indeed, cream and dark green stripes that glowed dimly in the candle light. For a short while he organized his thoughts to share them in the most concise style he could manage.

Status was the primary reason. So for the largest part he didn't really care what kind of slave was given to him. But if he proved to be prettier than his slave, things that were known for their beauty, the obnoxious assumptions others made about him would only increase.  Things probably thought of as praises by the speakers, but demeaning to him. It was a pet-peeve, nothing more, but one that peaked at him constantly enough to create actual annoyance. But on the more intimate level...to constantly be in the presence of one as beautiful as he needed to get the desired effect, it would be a airheaded move to suggest that sexual relations would not happen, and to share his preference of that nature with a stranger...

Despite his hesitations Lu Han was not a shy or timid man, and this was not the day to change that fact, so he started.

"Pretty."

"Hmm? Pretty?" Min Woo's voice held a hint of amusement, his lips thin as he restrained a smile.

"Just pretty."

" You must know that no such thing exists. There are many types of 'pretty'; thin beauties, full-formed beauties, mysterious, provocative.... So many types. Please," he cut Lu Han off as he tried to interrupt, "do not pretend that it doesn't matter to you." It was almost mocking, the way he held Lu Hans eyes. "We all have our fantasies, this may be the only time you can indulge and bring them to reality. Don't let something like shame, or your perceived values of what it is shameful to speak hold you back from getting what you want. In this manor shame does not exist. This is a place of dreams, do not let this chance pass you by. Remember that." And he leaned back, dark red and gold silk flashing for a moment. His outfit was almost gaudy in it's richness, alongside the room's varnished woods and scented silks, plush velvets, the expensive tea and intricate paintings on the porcelain dishes.

The delicate flowers on every table on the room, petals richer than cream.

If there was any place to be shameless, why not here? Lu Han took that to heart and spoke.

"In truth, I do not care for the sexual aspect of the person, I do not care about how they behave in private as long as they are capable of proper subservience in public. As long as their etiquette is impeccable, and capable of serving a man of a level as high as _Gong_ , I will be satisfied. What I truly care for is the appearance, and not for my own sake, if I am to be honest." Lu Han stared at one of the flowers. A chrysanthemum, numerous petals lengthy and thin.

"I want something beautiful enough to make all men forget their words. I want every person in whatever room in stands put to shame by it, especially me."

It was silent for a moment, and Lu Han felt no need to break it, fixating on the flower, it's tall glass vase, tinted green in imitation of jade. The contrast of the soft white to the near-black table to the cream curtain it rested in front of was nice to look at. A slave like that would be ideal, like a painting. The quiet stretched on for several minutes as the host thought.

"What is your price limit?" Lu Han looked up in confusion.

"No limit."

"None?"

"I am not a _Hou_ without reason, I have lived modestly by choice, not necessity. I have enough coin in saving to pay you whatever this product may be worth. Do you have a being in mind?"

"I do, which is why I ask. I am certain this slave will please you greatly, but it's price is not meager." Lu Han scoffed, the man was trying to prevent his financial embarrassment?

"I seek the best of the best, if it's price was anything other than exorbitant I would be insulted." Admittedly he _was_ curious about how expensive this creature would be that the man felt the need to warn him. Lu Han's curiosity grew as the man stood and gestured for him to do the same.

"Let's go then, I have one that will suit you perfectly."

 

They exited the large building and went around the back, walking past numerous gardens until they came to a second complex, three two story buildings all facing a center pavilion. A pair of guards stood next to each entrance, kneeling in respect before opening the door to the largest building. It's walls were covered with a light wallpaper, and there seemed to be a distinct lack of screens and windows compared to the halls in the other building. Lu Han did not miss the additional guards he saw at the end of every hallway. It was a pretty place, but rather plain and airy. Lu Han found himself enjoying it much more though, and had to hold himself back from asking what inscence perfumed the air. It was petty, but he didn't want to give Min Woo the satisfaction of knowing he was impressed by anything the man had.

Min Woo stopped near a nondescript entry curtain no different from the others.

"Would you like to enter first?" Min Woo smiled graciously at Lu Han, and he decided there that he didn't care how petty it was, he hated the man.

"Is this where the slave is?"

"Yes." And with nothing more to say, Lu Han parted the curtain and entered the room.

 

 

The room was of a smaller size, Lu Han noted. It's decoration was plush, though, with pale green fabrics and numerous light-colored cushions upon the seats. The roomed seemed to be empty at first, until Lu Han turned to the far end and saw-

_Oh_

A person, seated tranquilly, back straight and hands softly in their lap. It wasn't the posture that caught Lu Han's eye, no, it was the delicate face. Every feature symmetrical and balanced, skin smooth like masterfully cut jade, yet soft. So soft. Lu Han forgot the merchant and sat directly opposite the slave, noticing it's coal-colored eyes meekly not meeting his.

So soft.

"So he is to your liking, I see?" Lu Han whipped his head around to the Lee Merchant, remembering his presence.

"He? Oh, it's not a woman?" When Lu Han looked back it was easier to see, the jawline just too sharp and strong to be a woman's, the shoulders underneath the robe just a bit too broad. The hands were small though, nails gently rounded and polished. This slave was certainly a man though.

"Is that a problem? You never specified that a woman was what you desired." Lu Han thought back, he had not mentioned that a woman was what he wanted, but that was because he couldn't have imagined a man would fit his criteria.

"Not at all, I'm just surprised. He is breath-taking. How great a mastery of court etiquette does he have?" Lu Han reluctantly turned away from the slave and faced the current owner. There was more than looks to a purchase, after all. It would be shame if the thing was below his level, though.

"He has been deemed worthy of _Precious_ potential." Min Woo's smile was something more genuine this time, proud. He had every right to be. _Precious_ were those few slaves that directly served the Emperor and Empress themselves.  These were ones that had to be hand chosen by the imperial trainers to be taken to the palace. If this slave was deemed worthy of even being considered for such a position...

Lu Han thought quickly with this additional information, looking the slave over with new appreciation. "May I see his calligraphy?"

_Not just a pretty face._

 All those having the potential of _Precious_ were required to meet rigorous standards. Competent in at least one instrument, well read in all famous works, complete memorization of _all_ levels of custom, including those of the non-slave orders. In addition, they needed to be knowledgeable in history, capable of various means of pleasure, and virgins. The ability to write one's name would be an easy task. Lu Han believed much could be learned from a person by the state of their calligraphy, especially how much effort they put into their own name.

"Of course." The merchant stood and walked to a stout cabinet, pulling open the hammered metal doors and retrieving a short stack of papers. Lu Han took them gratefully, and after one more look at the slave began to read.

  **秀**

**珉**

“‘Excellent Jade’, is that his name?”

“Yes, ‘Xiu Min’, is it not fitting?”

“It is indeed.” Lu Han shuffled through the papers, looking at the neat writing. The slave was no scholar, but his characters stood proudly and were easily legible.

“Is there anything else you wish to know about Xiumin?”

“Yes,” The young _Hou_ continued to read one particular account that was artfully copied, “What is his price?”

”Nothing else? Are you sure you don‘t wish to know of his other talents?“

“I do, and I will ask of them later, but for now what I am concerned with is what I need to provide you with to own him.”

The merchant hesitated, cautiously naming the amount. 760 Imperial Cold Coins.。。 Lu Han sucked in a breath at that sum. All pleasure slaves were expensive, but that was beyond simply ’expensive‘. Still...

"I'll have half the Coin to you within the next moonrise and the other half within the next three." The middle-aged man stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Lu Han was mildly offended by his question. 760, that was sizable. Almost as much as his entire property was worth. But he had much saved to his name, and with the size of his property even more would come to him at the end of the harvest season. He was not like many nobles who attained their position through lineage and wasted away their funds until they found themselves destitute.

He wanted Xiumin. The slave was exactly what he had requested and a slave with his credentials was unlikely to come by again. Plus...Lu Han glanced at the beauty's jade-white skin, the inky hair pulled into a flowing braid. The creature was nearly disturbingly flawless.

"I know what I want, and I know what it is worth."

"He is fully worth the price, I assure you. The sole reason he was passed by the imperial trainers was his gender. Had he been a woman he would already be out of my collection." Lu Han was not surprised.

"Then there is nothing else to discuss," Lu Han stood finding no reason to linger in the man's company longer, I find this day has been long, I've had much to think about and I wish to retire for the evening." The host hastily stood as well.

"I would expect as much. I'll have a servant escort you to your room, would you like a meal to be sent to you when the sky darkens?"

"Yes, a light one. Could further information about the slave be sent as well?"

"Of course. Are you sure that you would not like to see any of it's mannerisms before you commit?"

They left the room, and began towards the main building once more, which apparently housed guest rooms as well as the meeting areas.

"Perhaps he can serve us morning tea before I leave. With training such as his I doubt I need proof that he is worth the coin. Do you doubting your own organization?"

Min Woo's harsh look towards him at the barb did not go unnoticed by Lu Han, though he found it too funny to care about the breach in politeness. They were mere feet away from the servants now, there was no need for Lu Han to worry over souring the conversation or the relationship.

"No, I doubt nothing," he bowed stiffly towards the younger man, "have a peaceful night, _Hou_ Lu Han."

"And you as well, Merchant Lee Min Woo." Lu Han merely bobbed his head before turning away to follow the slaves who were instructed to take him to the guest parlor where his baggage had already been brought in.

He went to bed only a few hours later, falling asleep easily.

 

 

The thumping of the horses' hooves and gentle sounds of the carriage wheels turning had been constant for several hours.  Lu Han was used to long and boring carriage rides, and spent most of the journey thinking of all the tasks he would need to do once returning home. The slave, his slave now, sat quietly across from him, eyes downturned as ever. He had brought few things with him, a medium crate of simple outfits and the small wooden box that rested in his lap now. There was some sort of painted design on it, but it seemed to be without much meaning.

The slave itself wore a similar robe to the one he had on yesterday, looking overall the same except for the heavy collar that now rested against the skin of his neck. Underneath the robe Lu Han knew there would be similar cuffs around each of his other four appendages.

"Xiumin."

The slave tilted his head, slightly, still not meeting his master's eyes. At first Lu Han waited for the slave to respond verbally before realizing that it would not do so without his permission. This was his first time being a slave master. Well, not entirely, he had many slaves working his fields, but the closest he had come to interacting with them was ordering them to be rebuked when the harvest season two years ago had been disappointing. Aside from even the nearness of this slave the rules for this were very different.

There were strict rules for how slaves were to behave in the presence of others, but much of the personal interaction was up to the master. Lu Han thought of what he wanted of the pretty creature.

"You are to call me Sir or Master when you refer to me, if you must vocalize to get my attention." The slave didn't move, but Lu Han knew it was listening closely to what he said.

"Servants will be responsible for assisting me in the manor, and they will also assist you. I will not need to hear much from you when we are not in public, nor will I need to hear from you then. If you have a need I will assign a specific maid to attend to you." Again, there was no visible response, but after some period of silence the slave straightened his head and the carriage ride continued, peacefully in the heat of the afternoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: Minseok's stage name is Xiumin, which does translate to 'Excellent Jade' The Jade part I'm absolutely sure about, but the excellent is a little rough because that character has a couple of meanings, most of which are just some form of the word 'excellent', so I went with it. I'm guessing they chose that name because Xiumin's Korean name, Minseok, does mean Jade (technically it's jade-like stone but whatever its jade!) Another reason why I chose 'excellent' as the translation was because Xiumin's full name is Kim Minseok which means Great Jade. Just thought that some of you would find it interesting.
> 
> Another not so fun but equally important fact that I feel the need to bring up is Lu Han use of 'jade-white skin' as a compliment. Firstly, though westerns think of jade as green the most valuable jade in historical china was white. Secondly, because this is heavily influenced by Chinese cultural aspects many characters in here are going to make similar colorist remarks. I kept them because I think it's a good addition to these character's, who are not all good people. If such comments do bother you, even when used in a fictitious way, I do suggest you stop reading now and understand that I do not support such thinking. 
> 
> ~  
> Thank you for reading, I know right now things are kind of boring but that's just because the story is still setting itself up. In one, two at most chapters things will start getting far more interesting, I promise.  
> Again, thank you for reading, please comment if there's anything you don't understand and I'll be happy to clear it up!  
> I hope to get the next chapter up at latest two weeks from now, I hope everyone has a good two weeks until then!


End file.
